A Place To Belong
by Kayjayy
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki are not siblings, Juuri and Haruka are Kanames parents so Kaname is still a Kuran Yuuki daughter of the most powerful clan The Kuorus even more powerful than the Kurans, Unknown to them the vampire council arranged a dozen assassins to slaughter The Kuorus clan
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story HOPE YOUS ALL ENJOY!

Kaname and Yuuki are not siblings, Juuri and Haruka are Kanames parents so Kaname is still a Kuran

Yuuki daughter of the most powerful clan The Kuorus even more powerful than the Kurans, Unknown to them the vampire council arranged a dozen assassins to slaughter The Kuorus clan

They had no control over them they are against the vampire council, but the one thing they agree on is to live alone side humans peacefully not to use them as merely a food substance.

"Mommy"! screamed a petrified little girl probably six years old there were people in mask and pitch black clothing little did she know they were assassins here to slaughter her parents in their mansion

she had long dark brown hair that curled at the end her skin was the color of the midnight moon so captivating

but what was more captivating was her eyes they were mixes of aqua and pink they turn to aqua when she's angry and pink when shes sad right now they were a mixture.

"MOMMY" she yelled a lot louder so loud that it caught the eyes of the people that were in pitch black clothes "Hey fullas look at that one"one of them spoke "Hey what about those eyes so rare" another one spoke "Lets get her the council will be pleased" a feminine voice called out

, Unknowingly to them the girls eyes turned aqua "Hey whats up with her eyes there changing"? one spoke up neglecting their conversation they all turned to look at the little girl only to see her disappear.

"It changes when I'm angry" a voice broke their thoughts turning around standing their fist closed her eyes were now a blazing deep aqua color WHATT! They all gasped

"Hey shes only a kid she cant do anything" a brave one spoke up, He walked towards her only to be disintergrated into nothing but ash

HOWWWW! They all shouted the little girl had a smirk in the corner of her lips You dare come to my home! And murder my parents THEY WERE INNOCENT! She yelled with power in her voice that turned all of them into dust

A few tears dripped off her face as she stared at the now demolished mansion she knew very well her parents were no more, she turned to the front house and disappeared into the cold winter snow.

How was it good I hope LOL

REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW I'll update later on for more :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Enjoy!

15 years later

A figure with a long caramel coat long dark tresses, blended into the now crowded streets but what the passers

Didn't see was her eyes that were hidden by her hair they held the most electric aqua blue and a shade of pink that sparkles like jewels

She passed a family of three she took a look the child had a bright wide smile on his face

The little boy turned to her at gave her the most heat warming smile she returned it and turned to walk she had a meeting to occur to

But as she turned to walk away she didn't realize the little boy was still looking her way he gasped when he saw her eyes

She turned back around to see what made the little boy gasp not realizing her eyes were nowhere near normal

Lucky the little boy parents were busy she placed her index finger on her lips so the boy wouldn't cause attention

"Whats your name" she asked the little boy "Renja, Renja fuyoka miss he replied in the cutest way

"Well Renja Fuyoka can you keep a secret? Little Renja nodded in anticipation she smiled sweetly at him "_so pure"_ she thought

"Well I'm going to tell you my name" she replied Little Renja eyes stared up to her in confusion

"_If you every need help ever, I'll be there to save you no matter have far you are my name is"_ she lent down to his ear "_Kuorsu_" she whispered _," but it's a secret_ _so you have to keep it a secret ok"_

The little boy nodded as he was about to reply"_ Renja" _his mother called out_ "I'm here mum"_he replied ashe turned to see his mother coming towards him

"_With this lad-_ he turned back around but the mystery lady disappeared out of sight "Come along dear father is going to make us some supper now" his mother replied gently

He took his mothers hand as they both carried on down the busy streets .He turned to see if the lady he was talking to

But what he saw was an amazingly blue and pink butterfly flying in the air it was the most magnificent thing he has ever seen

Then it disappeared into the trees over him he smiled knowing that the lady was something special

Yuukis P.O.V

I had to dash out of sight I couldn't let anyone see me if they did it would have been heard from every vampire about the one with blue and pink eyes

I deeply signed_ I have been in hiding for the last 15 years and now I'm over it My name is Yuuki Kuorsu, _

_It has been 15 years since the slaughter of my parents, I wanted to find out the trut,h so here I am _I stared up at the gates of "_Cross Academy"_

_How was it alright? LOTS OF LOVE _

_Kayjayy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three Hope y'all all like it READ AND REVIEW!Thanks :D**

**Kanames P.O.V**

**A frightening creature chased me through the dark scary forest I was scared I was running so wildly I didn't know the creature had changed course until I saw it standing in my way** "_Unbelievable" _I stared in awe suddenly it jumped at me I closed my eyes waiting for the impact …. It didn't come I opened to see the creature was gone and replaced by long brown waist length hair dancing with the wind I couldn't see the child face I wanted to see the face who saved me but as I reached my hand out to her she started to walk away I didn't want her go I felt the urge to say _"Stop"_ I gasped as I just realized I had said it out loud but what surprised me the most was the now I can see little girl stopped as she turned around I felt as my breathing came to a halt standing there in front of me was a beautiful girl she looked the same age as me, her face was a little chubby but in a cute way but what stunned me the most was her eyes they were a deep aqua color with a shade of pink which gave them a little sparkle almost if there were a mystery to them, he didn't realize he was still holding his breath until he saw them "_Fangs" _he looked at her a bit seriously now "_Who are you"? _I asked her calmly she looked shocked as if she had seen a ghost_ "I..I..I'm so sorry I have to go I could hear you and I was nearby I thought I'll help" _she quickly turned into a sprint _"Hey wait"_ I called but she didn't turn "Please don't leave me" I sadly replied looking down What I didn't realize she was standing back in front of me except a little more _closer__? "I'm here don't worry"_ she quickly grabbed me into a tight but comfortable embrace I felt so relaxed I could stay like this forever until I started noticing her tight embrace was loosening she was disappearing from my grasp "NO" I yelled _"NoNoNo please don't"_ I panicked I looked to see her face too was also saddened I hadn't realized I had tears streaming down my face then she disappeared I heard loud cracking sounds in my head, it hurt my heart hurts by a merely a stranger I felt the need to scream _"but for who?_

_**~End of Dream~ **_

~15 years later~

I haven't had that dream in over 15 years _"Why now" _I questioned I stared out the windows of the headmasters window Kaien Cross and the new president of the _Hunters_ "Kaname ka-ne-me kaname and you listening"! A whiny voice broke my train of thoughts I glared at him he noticed and stopped his pathetic whimpering "_Headmaster Cross I suggest you talk about what actually matters and not_ I signed looking away _How cute your apron is"…. _I sneered He dramatically fainted with his hand on his head _"Get up headmaster why have you called me in for" _I annoyingly asked just as I finished he jumped up _"Well a new student has applied for the moon dorms and since yous were still on holiday I accepted her anyways_ he screamed little a little girl has seen her favorite pop star (yup annoying right -_-) getting over his faze he straightened up _"And she's arriving shortly" _I glared at him hard _"I has_ _been a week since we have been back and you notify me now __headmaster _" I snickered _"Well you see Kaname haha I kinda forgot lucky she gave me a heads up or I would of thought a Pureblood was on a rampage"_ This caught my attention "Whom"?I looked at the headmaster straight in the eyes I could tell he was getting nervous "Who headmaster- Just then the door opened I could tell this new student was defiantly a Pureblood but something _more_ "? Ahh welcome Yuuki Kuorus" the Headmaster welcomed _"A Kuorsu I never knew the Kuorsu had a heir"_ I turned to the door that opened to see the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon what attracted me to keep looking was her eyes they were different to any Pureblood I had ever meant in my lifetime her complexion was so pure like her beauty I snapped out of my thoughts and continued to listen "Thank you Headmaster Cross it's a privilege to attend at one of the famous academy Japan has to offer" she respectfully replied I looked at the now beetroot Headmaster it looked like he was in a daze "And yes I am the daughter of the Kuorsu clan and only heir maybe you should set up an appointment if you want to know more of my family Kuran-sama she replied broadly I was surprised of course I didn't reply and held my hand out to introduce myself "My name is Kaname Kuran and I am the Dorm president of the Moon dorms you will meet the Vice President later " I politely replied She did the same "My names Yuuki but you already knew that" she smirked at me I could tell this was going to be quite a year.

Did you enjoy I sure did hehe anywho REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!THANKS TO MY ONLY REVIEW _GOD FENRIR _THANKYOU THANKYOU!


End file.
